


Early Sunrises over Battery City

by DoubleMastectomy



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMastectomy/pseuds/DoubleMastectomy
Summary: “I love you,” Val breathes before he knows it. He blushes again at his uncharacteristic openness. Had what he’d seen in the city really changed him that much? “I, uh,” he tries to laugh it off quietly, thinking of a way to explain himself.Just a dumb little post-comics fic I wrote on a Tuesday morning to get this ship outta my system
Relationships: Val Velocity/Vinyl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Early Sunrises over Battery City

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I've been feeling very soft this week so here's some tender self-indulgent content for y'all <3

The moon hangs above the two of them like a watchful eye, a bright white disk against the grayish atmosphere and dim stars. It's been a few months since the end of BLi.  
  
The two figures sit close together on the edge of a brittle cliff overlooking the rocky desert below them. Their legs dangle freely, and in the distance they can see Battery City itself, bright and bustling, a new symbol of freedom in this changed world despite the odds. Many of the killjoys, Vaya and Vamos included, had moved into the city once it was reclaimed by the people. But Val Velocity and Vinyl remained in the desert.  
  
Vinyl gazes at Val by his side and smiles warmly. And though at first, out of habit, Val tries to keep his stare forward and unaffected, he can't stop himself from grinning too, glancing back at his friend from the corners of his smiling eyes.  
  
There’s hardly any space between them already, but Vinyl begins to lean in, slowly. He keeps an eye on Val’s reaction looking for permission to be so close. Val closes the rest of the gap himself.  
  
Val’s got half a mind to be self conscious, being seen so closely without a mask on is still strange to him even now, he feels naked, but when he looks up at Vinyl’s round soft eyes, framed by his dark circles and halfway hidden beneath long dark hair, Val feels safe. Pressing his forehead into Vinyl’s firm shoulder, Val sighs and wraps his arms around him tightly. He feels Vinyl place a comforting hand flat against his shoulder blade in return. Eyes closed tight, he stays like that for a minute, breathing, before pulling away only enough to look Vinyl in the eyes again.  
  
“We should find a house and move in together,” Val says quietly, decisively, and almost seriously. He then quickly adds on, “Well, uh, if you’d like to of course. You know with the Nest being pixelated and all, I’m getting a bit sick of sleeping outside with the bats every night.”  
  
Vinyl’s face lights up, he pushes his greasy bangs out of his eyes and nods once, beaming.  
  
Val is taken aback by his enthusiasm. “Ha! Well don't act so fuckin flattered,” he chokes out, blushing, trying to keep up some deniability of his intentions. Still, he finds Vinyl’s hand and holds it.  
  
The two of them, still leaning against each other, overlook the small ravine in front of them. Val swings his legs back and forth happily. The rough landscape of the desert is nearly pitch black at night, but a soft blue glow of a distant dawn radiates behind the stark silhouettes of ridges and mesas. The sparse desert trees scattered about reflect the faded moonlight as they sway in the stale breeze. Fingers still interlocked, Vinyl traces his thumb against Val’s hand, content.  
  
“I love you,” Val breathes out before he knows it. He blushes again at his uncharacteristic openness. Had what he’d seen in the city really changed him that much? “I, uh,” he tries to laugh it off quietly, thinking of a way to explain himself, “Well, I-”  
  
While Val’s distracted by his own thoughts, Vinyl gently places his lips to the top of Val’s head, kissing him. Val sneers, jestingly.  
  
“Hey, watch it,” Val taunts before sitting up straighter. He lightly places his free hand behind Vinyl’s head and pulls him down to his level, kissing him back on the lips quickly. He scoffs, “What’re you so fuckin tall for?”  
  
Vinyl smirks at him in response and they lock eyes again, smiling.  
  
Val stops to think for a second, something on the tip of his tongue, a thought itching at his mind. “You don’t have to say anything, of course,” he starts, wary, no real plan of where he’s going with this, “but after all the dire we’ve been through, I don’t want to lose you too, Vinyl let’s keep running together. But for real, dust-angel. Let’s run away together.” _Fuck_ , he thinks to himself, _how much dumber could I sound?_  
  
Val waits for any response, embarrassed. Silently he prays, _Just shake your head “no”, just get it over with, I don’t care._ He looks away and faintly shakes his own head, frowning, staring straight ahead at the horizon suddenly recalling all his flaws.  
  
Vinyl responds, husky and under his breath, “...Of course, Valentine.”  
  
Val’s heart jumps in his chest and he laughs sincerely. Vinyl embraces him, nearly lifting Val off the ground with his strength, he’s laughing too. They kiss again confidently.  
  
Still wrapped around each other, Val hooks a finger around Vinyl’s jumpsuit collar, and tugs on the v-neck playfully. Pretending to himself that the sight of Vinyl’s chest isn’t genuinely making him flustered, he keeps his eyes locked on Vinyl’s, refusing to look away.  
  
Leaning in and smiling against his lips, Val quips, “How’s it feel being the luckiest ‘joy in the zones.”  
  
Vinyl chuckles and kisses his dumbass boyfriend again. He kneads one of his hands up Val’s spine and then caresses the back of his neck, softly, resting his chin on Val's head. Val breathes out and with his face obscured by Vinyl’s long hair, he kisses his neck, hugging him tighter, he can feel Vinyl’s heartbeat against his own.  
  
Val closes his eyes and presses his face into Vinyl's neck and just holds him like that for a moment more.  
  
Vinyl taps on Val’s shoulder lightly and when he looks up, Vinyl points ahead of them. The sun is rising. The sky is now a deep blue and skimming the horizon a thin line of orange and gold is bleeding out. The landscape below them also glows golden, dramatic shadows cast out in abstract shapes from the spreading light in the glowing sky. The two of them smile.


End file.
